Cinema
by The O.C. Addict
Summary: In which Hermione, Harry, and Ron go see The Chronicles of Narnia


So here I am again! With this little story! I guess this is a sequel to **Bookshop**! So if you haven't read that one then . . .go read it! Although it really doesn't matter if you haven't read it. You won't be lost or anything! Anywho! Here you go! It took me forever to figure out the details! I hope you like it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just again another ordinary day in the life of London. As you would recall many years ago.

But this day wasn't like any other.

For it was December 9th, 2005 and a little girl by the name of Jaquelyn Weasley was tugging at the side of a young woman's side. Who just happened to have brown bushy hair as she always did and went by the name of Hermione Granger.

"But Auntie 'Mione! I don't want to see this movie! Why can't I go with Auntie Ginny to see that one?" the little girl asked pointing towards another woman with red hair who was looking rather confused as she handed money to a man through a glass window.

Hermione looked down at Jaquelyn. "Hush Jaquelyn!" She looked back up and handed money to the woman behind the glass window.

The woman handed her back her change and the tickets.

Hermione grabbed Jaquelyn's hand and walked over to the side.

A man with jet-black hair and green eyes turned to them. "You've got the tickets?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, and you owe me. Where's Ron?"

Harry Potter pointed to inside the cinema. "He drug Wrisley in to have a go at the games."

She rolled her eyes. "It better not be anything corrupt. Fleur will never forgive me if I bring back her children and they're pretending to shoot people."

Jaquelyn started tugging at her arm again. "Auntie'Mione! Why couldn't I go with Auntie Ginny?"

"Because she went to go see a grown-up movie. And afterwards she's going to hang out with her friends."

Jaquelyn crossed her arms and pouted. "I don't wanna see this stupid kid's movie! How come I had to come anyway?"

Hermione and Harry looked at each other and grinned slightly. In truth they _had_ made Bill and Fleur's children come to the cinemas. Just so they could see _The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_. Without it seeming odd that they were in they're mid-twenties and watching it.

Harry took Jaquelyn's hand. "Oh come on Jackie. I'm sure it'll be absolutely delightful. The previews did look splendid."

The little girl sighed dramatically. "If you say so Uncle Harry." She reluctantly started following him inside.

When they got inside Hermione looked at Harry. "Where do you think they've gone off to?" she asked wondering where Ron and Wrisley were.

Jaquelyn pointed to the arcade side. "There they are!" she squeaked.

"Oh Ron." Hermione sighed as she saw how excited he seemed around all the games. In fact he seemed more excited about them then Wrisley was.

They started to walk towards them and Jaquelyn started calling. "Uncle Ronnie! You're in trouble with Auntie 'Mione! She's got that mad look on her face again!"

Ron looked up. "What did I do this time?" he asked her.

Hermione just looked at him and went to go grab Wrisley's hand. "I didn't do anything! Uncle Ronnie made me come over here!" the little boy told her seriously.

Ron looked at Harry as Hermione walked past them. "What did I do?"

"You're corrupting Fleur's kids. . . with games." Harry smirked.

"Corrupting them? It's just games! Nothing worse then what's going on in this movie we're about to see! I saw a kid with a sword on the poster!" Ron told him. "And this is what you used to read about when you were littler?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione put her finger to her lips. "Shh!" she mentioned as Wrisley's face lit up at the talk of swords.

Harry just shook his head and laughed.

After they'd gotten their refreshments and a few arguments about not getting any sweets from Ron and Harry. Hermione handed the tickets to a man. He pointed to his left and told them. "Just down ahead."

When they got into the theatre there was a big commotion about where everybody got to sit.

"But I want to sit by Uncle Harry!" Jaquelyn told Hermione.

Finally after a few moments the seating arrangements were fixed. Jaquelyn sat first, then Harry, Hermione, and on the other side of her was Wrisley and then Ron.

"Do you think it'll be as good as everyone says it is?" Hermione asked Harry before the movie started.

"I sure hope so. Maybe it'll be better then the one's on the telly." He told her.

She smiled. "Thanks Harry. For coming to see it with me."

He shrugged. "Anytime. Besides . . ." he looked down towards Ron who looked as though he was sleeping. " I don't think Ron would've been very good company."

They laughed.

"Shh!" Wrisley told them. "It's starting!" as the room went dark.

All in all Hermione had to admit it was a very good adaptation of the book. She was very impressed with how Jadis came out and there were a few moments where she herself was afraid for the children.

She noticed how the others reacted to it as well.

When Aslan came on Harry smiled and said. "Aslan. I know you."

When the battle scene came on Ron was rooting the White Witch on. "Come on lady. Kick that little boy's butt."

Jaquelyn was on the verge of tears when Edmund was stabbed. "Oh no! Don't cry Peter!"

And Wrisley was in awe over Mr. Tumnus and the talking beavers. "I want a talking beaver!"

When the movie was over and the lights came back on Harry looked around. "Well . . . what did you lot think of it?"

Wrisley started talking about the battle scene and Ron mumbled something about how it wasn't fair that the White Witch was killed.

Hermione looked over to Jaquelyn. "What did you think about it honey? Did you enjoy it?"

Jaquelyn just stared at the screen.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and laughed. "I think she liked it." He whispered. "You should've seen her during the coronation."

Afterwards they got up and started to walk out. When they got to the front of the building Wrisley looked up at Harry and asked. "Uncle Harry? Can we go see it again? Maybe . . . later? Mummy and Daddy really need to come see it!" he said anxiously.

Harry chuckled and replied. "Maybe Wris. Hopefully we can get your Mum out long enough."

Jaquelyn tugged at Hermione's arm and looked at her seriously. "Auntie 'Mione?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't tell Daddy . . . but I'm gonna marry Peter when I get older!" she said with full determination on her face.

Hermione laughed softly. "Oh are you? Well, I think that's splendid."

As they continued to walk out Hermione listened to Jaquelyn's wedding plans with Peter. Harry was listening to Wrisley gush about Aslan. And Ron was just walking behind them slowly. Wondering how on earth could Narnia fit into that little wardrobe.

_**Fin **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go! I had no idea how to end this! But . . . did you like it? I know it's not like the other one . . . but who cares! Random again innit? Anywho! Would you **PLEASE REVIEW! **Love you to pieces if you do!


End file.
